Due to growing concerns regarding the transmission of germs and/or particulate material from one patient to another patient or from a first patient to a piece of medical equipment and then to a second patient, efforts continue in the design protective articles, such as stethoscope covers, to further enhance the safety profile of medical devices such as stethoscopes.
There is a need in the art for articles that (i) provide superior barrier protection between a piece of medical equipment, such as a stethoscope, and a patient during use, (ii) are designed to be easily operational, (iii) are disposable after use, or (iv) any combination of (i) to (iii).